Naruto OniKami Bloodline God
by hohime
Summary: Naruto has a secret that no one knows. NaruHarem Harem thinking of having fem.kyuubi fem.Haku Tsunade and a fem.Naruto as some of the harem. Harem will be updated with new chapters.
1. The Start of the Major Problems

Naruto OniKami: Bloodline God

I do not own Naruto, Disgaea or any future crossovers.

**"Demonic"**

**_'Place change or time'_**

**_"Super banshee screech"_**

_"normal speech"_

_'thought'_

Before there was life before there was light there was god but the strangest thing about this God is he is a demon. So begins our story Naruto Uzumaki is in the land of waves in the middle of the fight against Haku and Zabuza.

"Why Sasuke?" said a blonde boy.

"Cause I hate you Dobe you will never be as good as me." Said a boy with black hair styled like a duck's ass.

"**Teeemmmeee!!!!**" yelled the blonde in a voice that caused everyone to stop what they were doing as it felt like someone had dropped ice cubes in their shirts and pants.

'Is that kyuubi's chakra it feels so malevolent' thought Kakashi 'I need to find a way to make him harness this power so the greatness of the leaf will increase tenfold. Then maybe once he has out lived his usefullness we can kill him and give kyuubi to Sasuke to make him stronger."

The blonde as if sensing Kakashis thoughts got even angrier and instead of the chakra being red it became black and gold.

'What the hell is he that isn't kyuubi's chakra.' Thought a certain retarded sensei.

"**I'll kill you Teme. I'll rip out your heart and feast on it while chopping your body into pieces.**" Said the blonde and the amount of killing intent he was letting out was enough to nearly kill sakura and Sasuke on the spot.

Haku and Zabuza were shaking they could feel the intent and the rage litterally roiling around the blonde shinobi.

It is at this time the Gato decides to make himself known. (suffice to say he is so dead along with all of his mercenaries.)

"So then you failed eh Zabuza?" said a short man his voice laced with arrogance despite what was going on. "Guess I get to kill you and me and my men get to have some fun with that girl of yours."

"What the hell do you mean?" Zabuza shouts "She isn't related to me by blood."

"Oh dear I guess your little slut of a girlfriend in Kiri never told you." He then laughed Evilly "She is your daughter by blood Zabuza. Your girlfriend got pregnant just after you left."

"Haku-chan I am so sorry I didn't know forgive me." Said Zabuza

"Tou-san" Haku said running over and embracing him.

"awww how touching. I'm still going to kill you and rape you daughter though. Attack the one who brings me Zabuza's head gets first crack at his daughter." Said the ugly little bastard with a lusty tone.

Now you may ask what was our blonde hero doing. Well as soon as he heard Gato's words he paused and once Gato finished he cracked. Everyone froze as they heard a roar of primal fury instantly killing the bandits with pure killing intent alone. Naruto suddenly dissapeared and reappeared in front of Gato.

In a voice laced with malice and the promise of death should he not comply, He spat "**account number and pin now**."

Gato shakily took out a small pad of paper and scribbled down two numbers. Then folded it over and shakily handed it to Naruto. Who then pocketed it and turned around. Gato thinking he was safe ran away. Only when he was out of sight did he just disintegrate, as if he never was.

Naruto by the time he got back to Kakashi and the others was calm and collected.

Kakashi asked "Naruto what was that I know that it wasn't "it's" chakra?"

"Sorry Kakashi-sesnsei clan secret." Said Naruto as he laughed at his teacher's expreassion.

"Dobe I demand you teach me how to do that." (Guess who? lol)

"Teme why should I teach you when you were willing to kill me?" the blonde asked.

"_**Naruto-Baka teach Sasuke-kun how to do that**_."

"And if I **don't** **Haruno**" He said malice leaking into his voice once more.

"Then I'll never ever go on a date with you." She said smugly like she had won.

Naruto stared at her for a few minutes blinking. Then burst into laughter. "You think…. I….want to be….with you." He said in between laughs "that's rich Haruno so very hilarious." The cold and icy tone in which he spoke made everyone shiver.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi stood mouth's agape. 'I thought Naruto liked her/me' was going through their minds.

As if he read their minds he started laughing even harder. When he got his laughter under control he turned to Tazuna to say "I think we should get back to your place its getting kind of late."

"Right, what about them?" he said. Pointing to the hugging and crying figures of Zabuza and Haku.

"Ah yes them." said Naruto "They will be going elsewhere."

"Where?" Kakashi asked.

"Mind your own business Kakashi sensei." He said emphasizing the sarcasm on sensei.

Suddeny a cheery shout of "lets go" could be heard from Naruto.

As raced over to Haku, Zabuza and whispere in thier ear "meet me in the forest at midnight and I will send you somewhere no one will ever find you unless I tell them." They nodded thier heads to show that they undestood his words and got up to join the group.

The whole way to Tazuna's house they were silent. Each in thier own deep thoughts about a certain blonde who was just walking with his hands behind his head whistling innocently.

**_Tazuna's(midnight)_**

"Wonder whats taking the gaki." Zabuza said with a chuckle.

"Tou-san don't make fun of Naruto-kun." Haku said and then realized what she just said and her blush rivaled a tomato's coloring.

"Naruto-kun eh?" Zabuza said teasing his daughter.

They heard a deep chuckle "I love you to Haku-chan." he said. Haku turned a whole new color of red and fainted. As she was falling before Zabuza could even tink to catch her Naruto was already there.

Zabuza glared at the blonde. "If you hurt her I'll kill you." he said in a menacing tone.

"pfftt as if you could."he said confidently."But if I do love her the way I think I do then you have no problems." he said his tone soft as his fingers ran through her hair. As if rembering who he was with he suddenly straightened up and handed the unconcious girl to her father.

"Now to the reason I brought you out." he said in a serrious tone "I would like you two to live in my castle till I come back to it and no there is no need to clean cook or anything of that sort the prinnies will handle it for you."

"prinnes, castle, cook?" Zabuza asked confused.

"Yes I am not what I appear to be. But fear not you will have all the creature comforts and when I return to my castle you shall be given a choice."

"What choice is that?"

"you'll find out when I return. Now do you wish to live in my castle away from the shinobi world?"

Haku had passed from unconcious to asleep mumbled in a sexy voice(not sue how this works but okay) "mmm Narut-kun is so soft and sexy."

Said blondes blush could match a tomato. Zabuza looked from Haku to Naruto and back. The placed Haku leaning against a tree and as soon as that was done fell on the ground and laughed so hard he had to have Naruto heal his ribs because he broke them.

This caused Haku to wake up so Zabuza after getting his laughter under control filled her in and asked her oppion. Haku thought of all the pros and cons and decided.

She said " Okay Naruto-kun"

"Very well then. Just let me open a dimensional gate for you to go through." He siad with a wide smile that made Haku's knees weak. As he started channeling mana and a giant rune started to appear.

"Dimensional gate?" asked Zabuza uncertainly. Eyeing the gate with distrust.

"Oh right, well its sorta how demons get around in the netherworlds to get stronger." he said matter of factly."Oh if you want to go fight and get stronger Just aske the prinnes and my vassals what to do. One more thing if you want to come back I made a special 's exit it will lock on to my charka, yokai and mana to get an aproximation of where I am and no need to worry about teleporting in on me using the bathroom or taking a shower I made it so it won't work if I am." He then handed them a black and gold box."don't open it unless you want to comeback oh and time works different in makai then here one week here is like two or three months there. So you could become superpowerful and come back and oh I don't know say kill the Mizukage. I'll send a summon when the chunin exams start in Konoha." He smirked to Zabuza.

Haku breathed out a deep sigh of dissapoinment. Her eyes seemed a little downcast.

"What's the matter Haku-chan wanted to see something your not supposed to?" he teased with a hint of lust in a sexy tone of voice. Haku blushed as bad as last time and then had a nosebleed that knocked her out. 'And women say we're prev's' thought Naruto and Zabuza with sweetdrops on the back of thier heads. Zabuza took out a little orange book and read a few pages till Naruto spoke agian.

"Anyway you should get her and go if your going my "team and sensei" will be up soon" Zabuza noticed the emphasis on team and sensei "good luck gaki" he said.

"Later Zabuza Haku-chan" as he caressed her cheek and she shivered while unconscious. Then the rune flasheda bright white and Zabuza, Haku and the rune where gone.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief then felt a familiar chakra signature comming his way. He then heaved a sigh of frustration as Kakashi and Sasuke landed in the clearing.

"What do you two want?" he growled out.

"Naruto where are Zabuza and Haku?" Kakahi asked.

"They left" he said. 'Damn now I'll never get the bounty on Zabuza's head and the village won't be able to get another bloodline to breed."

Naruto was getting angry. He didn't need to read mind's to see what Kakashi was thinking though he could and what he could see disgusted him.

* * *

Till next time :)

An. How is it? Vote for harem Pairings for Naruto also future crossover girls so name some and if I think I could get that crossover to work I will. Some of the ones I would like to see in the Harem would be Tsunade All the demons as female and the Containers also as female but that's me.I think that I will put, , Tsunade and and in but I would like to see what your votes on that would be as well. Review please tell me if its good and if I should proceed. Do you want Sasuke to become a girl and fall for Naruto or one of the other two uchiha or maybe all three, lol. I could do it and it migt be fun Also if anyone suggest a yaoi pairing it will be taken and the character suggested will be made a female so if someone were to say choose pein will looks like he losses what makes him a man. :) One thing for those who I am sure will say how can there be two naruto's? rember that Naruto says "I am not what I appear to be."


	2. Harem and Mini Rant

**Tsunade, Female Naruto, Female Haku and Female Kyuubi are in the Harem.** Female Naruto is not the base of this story but does come into play I don't want to give it away so I won't say more.

**Female Sarutobi Is in with a couple of bloodlines. Refer to further down for choices of second bloodline trait.**

yugito 10

Shizune 4

yugaggo 6

Fem Itachi 11

Fem deidara 5

Fem Hidan 5

Suzumebachi (bee girl) 1

Fem Gaara 8

Temari 6

Hinata (very low possibility of happening) 4

Tenten (higher then hinata but still low) 2

Anko 10

Kurenai 9

Isarabi (someone tell me the episode she appears in please?) 5

Sasame 6

Kin 4

Tayuya 5

Tsunami 5

Etna 3

Flonne 3

Fem. Laharal 4

Fem Madaara (chances are Then Pein will become fem and join to I have a scene all planned out with this happening.) 6

All female demons (Bijuu) 11

All containers (female) 11

Hana 5

Samui (killer bee's student I think) 3

Tou (one of the twelve guardian ninja) 1

Koyuki 5

Haruna 3

Nibi 2

Shion 5

Fem Sasuke (If it gets enough votes it will happen I have a way to do it too.) 2

Fu (seven tailed jinchuuriki) 1

Kushina (possible) 8

Fuka (episode 60 where they are after sora) 1

Yakumo 2

Ino 1

Mikoto 1

Tsume 1

Seven tails 1

Konan 1

Fem Adell

Rozalin

Fem Kami (will be explained if voted for)

Fem shingami (same as above)

Inner Sakura (possible but still don't like very much more than regular)

If Disgaea characters get in should they get bloodlines?

Yes

No

What are Narami's Bloodline's?

Shikotsumyaku

Sharigan

Byakugan

Rinnegan

Spider bloodline (sound four)

Aburame

Inuzuka

Akamichi

Yamanaka

Nara

Uzumi

Allows manipulation of all forms of water allowing for transformation from solid to liquid to gas instantaneously. Holder of kekai genkai is immune to cold or freezing temperatures and slightly immune to heat. Can form an armor of ice almost impossible to break.

Haku's bloodline

Name one and give a brief description and I will put it up to be voted on.

Her father is Minato obviously. But who do yo want o be her mother? Or should the mother just be left unnamed but known to have a bloodline?

Should this be crossed over with something else as well like DBZ or something?

Yes (What crossed with?)

No

One of Hikari's bloodlines will be

Ryugan

Allows for immunity to fire jutsu or anything extremely hot. Gives ability to turn skin to scales and grow wings the scales will provide immunity to all low level jutsu and some high level e-c with some A and B. allows user to breath dragon fire and shape it anyway they want such as into a clone or into a dragon not illusionary it actually takes the form of what the user wants although with the added bonus that if it is destroyed with out the user doing it causes the release of a medium amount of dragon flames. Noticeable use is the eyes will glow gold and gain a slit pupil.

Vote for another it can be whatever you want here are some examples

Shikotsumyaku

Sharigan

Byakugan

Rinnegan

Spider bloodline (sound four)

Aburame

Inuzuka

Akamichi

Yamanaka

Nara

Saiyan blood

Name one and give a brief description and I will put it up to be voted on.

Should Haku have another bloodline?

Yes

No

If so what?

For choices look through Hikari's or Narami's.

**Important**

Naruto is not who he seems he even says so. Kyuubi hasn't spoken to naruto.

These are two foreshadows of things to come that will bear a gigantic impact on this story.

I do not like sakura in cannon she was a bitch to naruto constanly smacked upside the head and constantly turned him. She is the reason he almost died fighting sasuke. If it wasn't for his promise to sakura he might have been able to do it going all out instead of holding back. she is weak and could have gotten him killed easily. there is so much wrong with I will stop here.

Kakashi while he doesn't beat naruto or anything he does worse he ignores both sakura and naruto for sasuke. Shouldn't have been considered sensei cause he doesn't even teach sakura or naruto anything. some of you my say well Oh what about tree climbing what about it most if not all genin should have been taught that as soon as they got out of the acadamey or in the academy. then when naruto has a very tough fight comming he blows naruto off for sasuke and teaches him an assassination techinque that he later uses to almost kill his teammate.

Thank you for at least looking at this and I am sorry if any of this offended you I have others I would like to rant about to but will stop here.


	3. Shinigami's Offer

I do not own Naruto, Disgaea or any future crossovers.

**"Demonic"**

'**Demonic thought inner voice'**

_**'Place change or time'**_

_**"Super banshee screech"**_

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

_**Last time**_

_**"What do you two want?" he growled out.**_

_**"Naruto where are Zabuza and Haku?" Kakahi asked.**_

_**"They left" he said. 'Damn now I'll never get the bounty on Zabuza's head and the village won't be able to get another bloodline to breed."**_

_**Naruto was getting angry. He didn't need to read mind's to see what Kakashi was thinking though he could and what he could see disgusted him.**_

Anyway the three went back to Tazuna's home. When the entered Tazuna's house Naruto went over to Tazuna and gave him a slip of paper with an account number and a pin on it and whispered. "Here for wave to get back on its feet. There's about 2 billion yen in there along with all the deeds he acquired from your village." Tazuna got to his feet and hugged the blond boy tears were streaming down his face. Tsunami came over and asked her father what was the matter when her father said what Naruto had done she went over and gave him a kiss on the lips. Everyone was shocked except Naruto who was taking advantage of the opportunity and kissing her back with vigor. She moaned slightly then he pulled back as if nothing had happened and her face was redder than a tomato.

'Dam he's good wonder how many women will be after him'

'**That was hot cha'**

'Sasuke-kun is still hotter though'

'Yay looks like I might get a new daddy soon'

'Dam kid is to young for my Tsunami-chan'

"Well we should probably go pack so we can leave for the leaf. Even though we don't have to escort a civilian its still a long way back." The others nodded in agreement with Naruto. They went to the respective rooms to pack.

"Gotta say that kids got guts. Good taste too." Tazuna said with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Tsunami asked an expression of confusion on her face.

"I mean Tsunami-Chan that you are and always will be beautiful. Why that bastard you called a husband left and left his kid with you I will never know." He said getting angry at Tsunami's late husband who had left as soon as they were married and took most of her and her father's savings with him. Tsunami had kept Inari and raised him as though he was her own child.

_**Hokage Tower**_

Sarutobi felt it he knew his time was close he was old. He was sitting in his desk drinking his coffee when he started spluttering and coughing. He just swallowed some poison but because he was the Hokage he managed to get a good portion of it out of his system through spit and chakra sticking to the poison and being spit from his mouth. However he was already weak suddenly out of the wall came Orochimaru.

"Well Sarutobi-Sensei looks like I finally get to kill you." He smiled sadistically his fangs and cross-shaped pupils making him look very creepy. He then took out a kunai added a little paralysis poison to it and shoved it in his heart.

It was at this point that the Anbu came Orochimaru realizing that his job was done suddenly melted in to a pile of mud with an exploding tag in the middle of the goop. The Anbu seeing the tag grabbed Sarutobi and ran to the hospital

He was given to the doctors and they took him for surgery to remove the poison from his heart. What they didn't know was that he was poisoned before hand as such the mixing of the two created a new one that instead of paralyzed or killed it became a poison that put people into coma's. The doctor's came out and told the Anbu the situation. The Anbu hung their heads in shame at failing to protect their leader.

_**Sarutobi's Mind During His Coma**_

Sarutobi was sitting there in his house which was a resplendent two story affair had a wonderful front porch and was on a nice sized piece of property. He was with his wonderful wife and their children. The fourth was alive and had to take care of the Hokage junk and the evil known as paperwork while Sarutobi got to sit back and relax. His pupils were in the village helping out even Orochimaru when Sarutobi had first caught him he had stopped his experiments on people and started to create things for others instead of causing problems. Naruto was doing fine and was playing with his mother and father all was well with the world Sarutobi knew this was all a dream but he couldn't be happier.

"**It is wonderful isn't it this ideal world. Perfect beautiful peaceful but that's the problem with a world like this its to perfect nothing interesting ever happens." **Said a deep demonic voice behind Sarutobi.

Sarutobi turned around hoping that it was not who he thought it was. The bad news it was who he thought it was. The good news is that he was doing anything more threatening then studying Sarutobi.

"Why are you here? Am I dead?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"**I am here to offer you a deal. You were going to die soon but this happened now while you are not dead you would have been if I hadn't done anything to help you stay alive."**

"What deal? And what did you do that saved me? Shinigama-sama" Sarutobi asked generally concerned and intrigued by this offer Shinigami was going to give him.

"**Hmm I suppose I shall explain what I did first. I combined a bit of the paralysis poison with the remnants of the poison that would have killed you so that they could remove the paralysis poison now you might think well why didn't they just get both at the same time well the answer is short and simple none of them knew that you had two poison's in your system they were busy trying to get rid of the paralysis poison and keep your heart going Orochimaru stabbed you there and that is where the poison was strongest so they didn't notice me pumping some of your blood to the other poison and by the time they would have noticed the other poison you would be dead." **He said chuckling a little while smiling which sent a feeling of ice being poured down his spine to Sarutobi.

"Well okay but what about this deal. And why did you save me if I am supposed to die soon?"

Shinigami chuckled to himself. **"Two reasons. One I like you." **He said surprising Sarutobi as well as shocking him. **"The second being that this does not come without a price but the benefits outweigh the cost. The cost is that you will no longer be male and your thought pattern will change to that of a female you will also have to make a third team and you put someone as the sensei and you Naruto and I person I will send once you have a teacher decided will become a team. The benefits however are that you will retain your memories. You will be young again and I will unlock the bloodlines that lie dormant in your genetics. Not to mention I will give you a hot body. Furthermore while you will not be able to inhabit this body I will allow you to control it basically like a half sentient puppet except you have a mental link with it. In other words anything important it has to do will be transmitted to you while it waits on what you want it to do."**

"Wow that is nice and did you say bloodlines? Why hasn't someone else in my family got them then." Sarutobi asked intrigued about the bloodlines and concerned as to why no other family member had gotten them before.

"**The reason no one in your family has gotten them is that they are suppressed by many years of breeding with no inclusion of the bloodlines blood has caused it to become weak and almost recessive like the first Hokage's bloodline Tsunade is a prime example she has parents that both carry historic bloodlines but because her parents had such a small portion of the bloodlines in them she got passed over and just gained minor parts of the bloodline. Enough history I will now ask you to choose I will let you have all the time you want but remember the longer you take the more stuff will happen right now because of your absence the shionbi council has full power but that doesn't mean that the civilian council wont try and upset the balance."**

"Thank you for the offer Shingami-sama I will let you know the answer sometime soon." Sarutobi said respectfully. Shinigami nodded and faded away while Sarutobi sat on the porch of his house and considered the Shinigami's offer.

_**Wave Country**_

The group had just crossed over the land of wave. Naruto heard Tsunami ask her father what they were going to name the bridge.

"How about the Super Naruto Bridge?" he asked Tsunami smacked him up side the head.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" Inari asked everyone shouted their approval for the name. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari smiled.

As they were on their way to Konoha Sasuke came up to Naruto and demanded. "Where did you get that power it should be my power it belongs to the Uchiha clan give it to me."

Naruto smirked maliciously and held out his hand it was glowing with red power and as soon as the greedy Uchiha set eyes on it he grabbed for the power. Only to let out a pain filled scream that sounded like the screeching of tiers and a wounded animal. "There you go Teme I gave you the power you didn't say how you wanted or even that you wanted to keep it so there." He laughed. Sakura went to punch him only for him to grab her arm and say. "**Haruno **if you try that again I will break your arm."

"Maa, Maa Naruto don't you think that's a bit to mean?" Kakashi questioned a little anger in his voice and a little hatred in his visible eye. 'That power should belong to Sasuke he needs it to beat his brother.'

Naruto sneered as he saw the man's thoughts. "No it's not Kakashi-_sensei _I warned Her nothing more until it happens so as long as she doesn't push me nothing will happen to her. Then there is the Uchiha don't even get me started on him!" he finished anger lacing his voice and sarcasm when he said sensei.

"_**Naruto-baka you can't talk about Sasuke-kun like that."**_ She screeched.

"Try screaming louder I'm not sure they can hear you yet in the corners of earth wind and lighting." He said being sarcastic while completely truthful.

_**Raikage's office**_

'God what the hell was that I sounded like it came from wave country. I better send some shinobi to investigate. I could almost swear it sounded like a demon. Another jinchuuriki for us yes.' He got up and punched the air with his fist accidentally sending some lighting chakra into the ceiling and a small spark hit the paperwork on his desk burning up all the paperwork. He laughed at his own luck of burning papers.

"Raikage-Sama is everything okay in there I smell something burning in there." His secretary said through the door.

"Nope just that dam paperwork getting burned to pieces." he said.

"Umm sir that was a mix of requests for pay and calculations of how much you would make by selling some of the ore in the mountains and ways to make the sale the most profitable sir."

The Raikge paled. Then shivered and started trying to put the papers back together he knew that even though he was strong there were a lot of ninja that would beat him up for not paying them and then the council would have his nut's for losing the papers. He loved his gigantic stash of almonds only one thought was going through his mind. '**Must Save Almonds**'

_**Kazekage's Office**_

'God what the hell was that I sounded like it came from wave country. It woke me from my nap' He yawned and stretched. 'I better send some shinobi to investigate. I could almost swear it sounded like a demon. Another jinchuuriki for us yes.' He jumped out of his seat and started dancing on his desk spilling paperwork everywhere. Everyone in Wind country suddenly heard a loud "Nnnnoooooooooo".

A blond and a red headed looked at each other and simultaneously thought. 'Great Tou-san got over excited and started dancing on his desk again.' They sighed. "When will he learn?" They said at the same time and looked at each other then bust up laughing.

_**Meanwhile with Naruto**_

Naruto was picking his ear trying to get rid of the ringing. 'Dam this shit is annoying. Next time I am bringing ear plugs.' He looked to Kakashi and suddenly was angry. The reason being that Kakashi had ear plugs in so he had probably heard none of Naruto's rant oh he was going to pay no ifs, ands or buts about it. A very familiar evil grin crossed Naruto's face one that screams "your going to get it". He chuckled evilly under his breath but Sasuke caught some of it and shuddered. Even he didn't want to get caught in one of Naruto's pranks and he felt sorry for the poor bastard that was Kakashi cause what ever Naruto was going to do was going to be down right evil to the man.

When they neared the gates to Konoha they noticed to chunin guarding the gates.

"Halt state your name and business with Konoha." Said Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hey what's up Kotetsu? Izumo?" Naruto asked.

"Not much Naruto do anything good lately?" Izumo asked.

"Well I did get to fight an army I beat the hell out of them too." He chuckled and smiled a genuine smile at Izumo and Kotetsu. "How's the Old man?" He asked.

"Well he's in the hospital." They said you could hear the sadness and anger in their voice.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi where surprised. They thought the Hokage was invulnerable. (Idiot's did they forget how old Sarutobi is. I mean he trained the Sannin and they are at least fifty years old) "Do you know what room he is in?" Naruto asked.

A/n. Should Sarutobi Agree to the Offer? Will be closed by next chapter. I take a while to update.

Yes

No

Sorry to Sasuke fans but he will be bashed a bit.


	4. Revelations and Disbanded Council

I do not own Naruto, Disgaea or any future crossovers.

**"Demonic"**

'**Demonic thought inner voice'**

_**'Place change or time'**_

_**"Super banshee screech"**_

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

_**Last time**_

"_**Well he's in the hospital." They said you could hear the sadness and anger in their voice.**_

_**Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi where surprised. They thought the Hokage was invulnerable. (Idiot's did they forget how old Sarutobi is. I mean he trained the Sannin and they are at least fifty years old) "Do you know what room he is in?" Naruto asked.**_

_**Room 01**_

Sarutobi's body was on his bed and he was hooked up to an IV among other things. Naruto walked into the room saw the old man hooked up to the machines. He hugged the old man and said.

"I know you can't hear me but thanks for all the stuff you did for me. It's the reason you were given an offer." Naruto chuckled as Sarutobi's face showed a surprised expression. Millions of thoughts were racing through his mind.

'How does he know about the offer? What does he mean all the stuff I did for him was the reason I was given the offer? I wonder if I should just take the offer to find out how he knows about this offer?'

Naruto smiled. "I can see you have a lot on your mind. So I'll just leave you to your thoughts." Naruto chuckled as Sarutobi's eyes begged for him to come back and tell him what he knew. As he was walking from the room he threw the third a bone. "I know some people and you're lucky I do." Then loud enough for the Third to just barely hear he said. "Wonder what you would look like as a girl?"

Sarutobi's expression was hilarious he had wide eyes and was trying to use them to motion Naruto back into the room also his mouth in an O his eyebrows in his hairline.

Sarutobi pondered on Shinigami's offer. Finally he came to a conclusion and then decided to wait for Shinigami to show itself again.

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto walked to the door of his three story building it looked like it was going to fall to everyone else and those with thought of burning the place would feel the need to be elsewhere. Those that did overcome that feeling when they stepped onto his property would get a nasty surprise. He opened the door to his apartment and walked into a foyer that was gilded with gold and silver the walls were a dark red the floor was a nice redwood paneling and smooth to the touch. The furniture while looking stuffy and high class was actually very, very comfortable.

The second floor contained bedrooms and bathrooms all in different styles the master bedroom where Naruto slept had black walls and gold molding The bed was a giant four poster with red sheets and black drapes that could be pulled for privacy. The bathroom floor was a nice off white tile a shower in one corner with the tile sloping and a drain in the middle it also had plastic walls that you could darken by adding some chakra too. There was a gigantic tub/spa that took up half of half of the room it was nice and inviting it had dispensers built into it that allowed you to chose if you wanted a bubble bath and what types of soap shampoo or conditioner you wanted to use they was also the choice of scented or unscented. The sink looked delicate as though it would break with a touch and the toilet was fit for a king. The bedroom aside from having an elegant dresser and nightstands, there was a bookcase and very large rack full of scrolls and books. Most of the rooms were modeled after the master suite.

On the third floor was a training area that had seals so you could practice jutsu's and no screw things up to much as the seals would absorb the chakra that came from the attack and use it to repair any damage. There was also a seal that worked like a battery and you could charge chakra into to fix things if the amount you used in your attack wasn't enough. There was also a weapons room that had all kind of swords, axes, staves, fist weapons, spears, bows, and guns. The last room on this floor was locked unless Naruto charged some chakra and yokai into it. The reason it was locked is because it had a dimension gate that anyone could use if they knew it was here it took him straight to his castle.

On the roof of the apartment was an out door Onsen and it had a garden surrounding it and you could have it split or communal depending on who was there. Naruto sighed tiredly and walked to a door with numbers above it he pushed the button to the side of the doors and stepped in cheesy music was play and he pushed the two. He tiredly walked to his bed and slowly took of his clothes exposing his muscled chest and legs then he slipped into bed and fell asleep.

_**Morning**_

Naruto stifled a yawn as he looked at the clock upon his nightstand. It read 5:30. Naruto groaned and decided to go visit Haku and the others. He walked to the third floor and put his hand on the door. He was about to channel some chakra and yokai into the door when he heard a knock on the door. (1) Sighing heavily he walked to the elevator and went down to the first floor. He then walked to the front door and opened it. On the other side was Kakashi and he looked as lazy as usual and was reading his porn he then spoke up.

"Team meeting in an hour" Kakashi said lazily. (big surprise) Then left in a swirl of leaves before Naruto could get a word in.

Sighing heavily Naruto walked into his house closed the door and went back to the door he was at earlier. He then channeled some chakra and yokai into the door. It swung open and in the middle of the room was a Dimensional gate and off to the side is a computer. Naruto walks over to the computer and boots it up. When he flips the switch the dimensional gate flares a little brighter. Naruto pulls up a diagnostic on the gate and looks over the results. He smiles seeing that everything is well and keyed in a sequence the gate flashed and he walked over and added some mana, chakra and yokai and then in a flash he was gone.

_**One hour Later**_

Kakashi arrived on time. Sakura and Sasuke immediately threw kunai at him asking. "Who are you? There's no way you are Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi sweat dropped and hung his head a little. "Am I that bad?" he asked. They nodded and surprisingly enough a couple teams that were passing by also said. "Yes, you are."

Kakashi hung his head in shame then suddenly noticed something. "Where's Naruto?" the other two looked around and noticed he was missing. They shrugged, Kakashi sighed.

"Let's go get him then."

"You know where Naruto-baka lives Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes I do Sakura I know where all of my students live." He said with pride. Not wondering why Sakura Naruto's teammate had no idea where he lived. Sasuke was quiet. 'I bet the dobe lives in a dump.' He had no idea how wrong he was.

_**Sarutobi's hospital room**_

Sarutobi was relaxing and calmly waiting until shingami came to see him. All of the sudden the room became dark and a silvery mist drifted into the room and in the center of the mist a voice spoke.

"**Sarutobi have you made your decision?"** Sarutobi instantly recognized the voice of Shinigami and would have sat straight if he could have.

'Yes I have" he thought to the being unable to speak.

" **And? What is your choice?"** Shinigami said emerging from the mist.

"I choose….."

_**Naruto's apartment**_

Sasuke started to feel bad for the Dobe. Sakura was angry and was ready to beat the door to his apartment to bits. Kakashi just read his porn but inside he was annoyed. They had knocked on the door twice and still got no answer.

_**Naruto's Castle in Underworld one hour earlier**_

As soon as Naruto came out of the dimensional gate he walked to the dining hall and sat down at the head table and with a shout of "prinnes" a veritable feast appeared on the table. Haku, Zabuza and one other smelled the food and came drifting into the room she sat on his right. She had grown a bit coming to a nice 5"6' her hair was always let down and cascaded past her shoulders down her back stopping just above her round shapely ass. Her face if possible became even more beautiful her chocolate eyes that used to be only mildly filled with life looked to be full to the brim. Her neck was elegant and just the right length her breast size had gone from C to D. She put on a little more weight, which mostly became muscle. No longer could she pass for a boy. Zabuza looked better as well his muscles became more defined. His eyebrows had grown back. (2) He had on a black shirt with the kanji bad written on the back in white. He no longer wore a Kiri headband and he had gotten a black mask. He got rid of the bandages he thought he looked better without them. The last person to set down was another woman she appeared to be Naruto and Haku's age she has short orange hair that if it weren't in a ponytail would reach her shoulders. She has a round face and an average nose. She has deep blue eyes that were big and doe like they seemed to be able to see through you and right to your soul. She has a cute whisker marks on each of her cheeks. She has full lips that were pink when no lipstick was applied right now they were green. She has C cup breasts a smooth stomach and nice shapely rear and long legs. She was slightly tanned all over. When they were finished eating Haku and the other girl finally noticed Naruto seated at the head seat and jumped in his lap. Naruto chuckled warmly oblivious of the glare the girls were giving each other.

'Hussy' they each thought about the other fire in their eyes. Meanwhile Zabuza was muttering about dam lucky blonds getting all the girls.

"Girl's" he said warmly the girls looked at him waiting for him to continue. "How would you like to participate in the chunin exams for Konoha?" He asked. Seeing their eyes light up he knew the answer. Then they became down cast. Knowing what they were thinking Naruto spoke.

"Ah I see you remember that you need a three man team with a jonin-sensei. Have no fear your other team member is in the hospital with the Old man she will be told shortly as to you jonin-sensei its Zabuza." Zabuza Glared at the blond be he just ignored it and chuckled at Zabuza's expense. The two women danced around the table childishly.

"Now if you will excuse me I must go look after the others and then must go see to other important matters."

_**Room 01**_

"**Very well Sarutobi now this might hurt just a bit." **Shingami said with a wicked smile that made him sweat.

Sarutobi was in agony. He felt his soul being pulled from his body and then suddenly his soul was beside his body and he noticed a thread of blue linking them together. 'That must be the mental link Shinigami-san was talking about.'

Suddenly a girl's body about Naruto's age appeared next to the third's spirit. The girl was 5"5' had blue hair a nice face breasts that wereat least double C possible D a nice tight ass, long legs and a creamy skin complexion. 'Dam' Sarutobi thought 'My new body is Hot!!!' He suddenly felt his soul being pushed into the body. The girl opened her eyes looked down at herself. "Thank you Shinigami-san I appreciate this." She said in a meleodious voice.

"**You are welcome."** He turned and the mist started to fade but he said something in that last moment that would change Sarutobi forever. **"Old man hmm perhaps it should be pretty girl now though."** Sarutobi blushed and thought what's wrong with me. **"I see you have noticed well to let you know you will keep all your previous knowledge and your memories of being Sarutobi Hizuren will only last until your original body dies like it will. On a more cruel note you will note be able to think like a man anymore. Well ta old man oh I left a note for you to look at on your desk please do read it in a timely fashion."** Shinigami smirked as he disappeared in a swirl of silver smoke. The room lightened up to show a girl with a shocked expression and a Human puppet standing. Suddenly the "puppet" said.

"Well grand niece what's your name going to be?"

"Well I was thinking Hikari Saruryu?" She asked questioningly as though the third was the third and not just a shell.

Sarutobi took out a pipe put some tobacco in it and lit it took a few puffs and sighed thoughtfully.

"Acceptable I like it a perfect balance of your old last name and blending of one of your bloodlines." Sarutobi said smiling. The newly named Hikari smiled as well and then said.

"I'm going to meet the relatives Old man." She giggled, as he looked angry and frustrated. Then he chuckled and said.

"Very well Hikari-Chan scare them a little for me as well." He smiled and shook his head feeling odd talking to what he knew as his old self as though she really wasn't him. 'Ah oh well at least it won't be suspicious. Hmm wonder of Shingami-san did something as far as this goes too? Oh well back to the evil known as paperwork.' Both Hikari and Sarutobi shivered at that thought then Hikari laughed as she remembered she didn't have to do paperwork anymore. Brightening up very much she skipped out of the hospital a giant smile threatening to split her face in two present.

Sarutobi groaned and figured he might as well go see about the note that Shinigami-san had left. He left the hospital in a swirl of leaves.

_**Hokage's office**_

He appeared in front of the desk and noticed a scroll with an oni mask as the seal he picked it up and the fangs of the oni mask lengthened and cut his thumb causing it to bleed. What happened next cause Sarutobi's jaw to drop. The oni mask's tongue came out and licked the fangs clean of his blood then it seemed to swirl its mouth around as if tasting it. It nodded and the scroll opened. Sarutobi wondered what would have happened if someone not of his blood tried to open it. Little did he know that Danzo's clone had tried and it was killed and Danzo would not be able to walk for weaks was how much power was behind the little seal. The note said this.

_**Dear, Sarutobi Hizuren**_

_**I am delighted to inform you that I know of a team that would like to participate in the exams however they are one person short I hope that Hikari will agree to take this spot. If so there is a headband in the seal at the bottom her teammates will be Zabuza Momochi as jounin-sensei, Haku Yukigumo, and Narami Namikaze. Yes, Yes I know Minato's daughter well eventually my master will make himself known or maybe Narami will tell you what happened anyway see you soon.**_

_**Have fun telling the council Sarutobi**_

_**Shingami **_

Sarutobi sat heavily in his seat. He quickly conferred with Hikari who was as surprised as he but told him to let them compete and to bring her the headband when he came home. Still reeling from the information that was presented to him. Then he smirked thinking about how to get back at the council with this information. Thinking quickly he called an emergency council meeting.

_**Council chambers**_

Sarutobi walked and the council was seated he smirked when he saw that Danzo was gone but frowned when he saw a Root in his place. Then he smiled a malicious grin that even made some of the clan heads shiver. Hiashi didn't because the Hyuuga don't shiver. Instead his hands shook a little.

"Now I know something that has to deal with the fourth Hokage and if you want to know then you will have to give the Hokage absolute final say on all decisions. I'll even write it up as a contract for you all to sign."

"Why would we want to do this?" Shouted one arrogant civilian councilman. Again they were treated to a wicked looking smile and a glint in the Third's eyes that clear stated I have you and you just don't know it yet. Hiashi actually shivered this time and even Danzo's Root could barely suppress the shiver he wanted to give.

"Because as some of you may or may not have known the Fourth and his wife both had a bloodline that could have been passed on if they had children." Many were confused as to what this would mean.

"Now if you will all sign this document then I will tell you some most joyful news and you will be very happy to hear it." They all got up quite interested to hear what this news was that could make the Hokage so sure that they would sign this. The Root had to think for a bit Danzo had given him the power to speak as if he was Danzo himself he was even given a seal to stamp if he thought Danzo should approve something. The Root made his decision and stepped forward he said in an emotionless voice as all root are trained to do.

"Danzo-Sama has given me this seal to stamp if I think he would agree to something." He stamped the seal into some ink and then pressed it to the paper. The Hokage laughed evilly and everyone shivered. The Hokage then rolled the scroll up and put some seals on it.

"Very well if you must know then Narami Namikaze is heir to the Namikaze fortune and although I don't remember her mothers name I do remember Minato said she had a bloodline and that his bloodline was so much cooler than hers. It also turns out that she will be present for the chunin exams." He didn't bother to tell them that she would be fighting for a different village. He snickered at the thought of their faces when they heard. So immersed in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice the chaos his statement had caused. He heard one of the council members say.

"We should arrange a marriage between her and Uchia-sama." The others quickly calmed and thought about it.

"All in favor?" asked the civilian leader. All of the civilian side the two elders and Danzo's representative raised their hands.

"All opposed?" The shinobi side of the council raised their hands. But seeing as how there were fewer shinobi the civilian council won. They were about to draft a marriage contract when Sarutobi cleared his throat. They turned to him.

"What?" they asked in unison. Sarutobi glared at them and then spoke his peace.

"I vote that this is not allowed." Sarutobi said the civilians smirked and said. "We have majority Hokage-san we win the contract will go through."

"Insolent fools, you will not proceed you see this handy dandy contract allows me to overrule you." Sarutobi smirked.

"As a matter of fact I put to a vote that this council be disbanded and the shinobi side be reformed of clan heads from every clan in Konoha." Sarutobi smirked at the civilian's horror stricken faces. The clan heads smirked. 'No more meddlesome civilians being prejudiced against their clans, plus now we can dictate the prices to make them fair for everyone and not more pricey for the shinobi.'

The civilians had decided since the shinobi brought in the money that they were entitled to it and so had changed the prices for shinobi.

"All in favor?" Sarutobi asked happily. The shinobi raised their hands and the Hokage smirked. "You don't matter." Said the Hokage to the civilians. "I hear by disband this council and will have all clan heads meet so that I may give them the terms upon which this council will run. Good Afternoon" Sarutobi said smirking and waking out of the chambers while whistling a merry little tune.

A/n. Sorry to Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi fans but they will be bashed I might even give them the chance to improve if its voted for highly.

He has a seal on it that duplicates the sound and then searches for his chakra signature and yokai and then projects the sound to him. Unless he isn't there.

He accidentally burned them off


	5. Meeting's and Chunin Exams

I do not own Naruto, Disgaea or any future crossovers.

**"Demonic"**

'**Demonic thought inner voice'**

_**'Place change or time'**_

_**"Super banshee screech"**_

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

**Important: I think I should clarify I meant this to be a disgaea two crossover.**

Previously

"We should arrange a marriage between her and Uchia-sama." The others quickly calmed and thought about it.

"All in favor?" asked the civilian leader. All of the civilian side the two elders and Danzo's representative raised their hands.

"All opposed?" The shinobi side of the council raised their hands. But seeing as how there were fewer shinobi the civilian council won. They were about to draft a marriage contract when Sarutobi cleared his throat. They turned to him.

"What?" they asked in unison. Sarutobi glared at them and then spoke his peace.

"I vote that this is not allowed." Sarutobi said the civilians smirked and said. "We have majority Hokage-san we win the contract will go through."

"Insolent fools, you will not proceed you see this handy dandy contract allows me to overrule you." Sarutobi smirked.

"As a matter of fact I put to a vote that this council be disbanded and the shinobi side be reformed of clan heads from every clan in Konoha." Sarutobi smirked at the civilian's horror stricken faces. The clan heads smirked. 'No more meddlesome civilians being prejudiced against their clans, plus now we can dictate the prices to make them fair for everyone and not more pricey for the shinobi.'

The civilians had decided since the shinobi brought in the money that they were entitled to it and so had changed the prices for shinobi.

"All in favor?" Sarutobi asked happily. The shinobi raised their hands and the Hokage smirked. "You don't matter." Said the Hokage to the civilians. "I hear by disband this council and will have all clan heads meet so that I may give them the terms upon which this council will run. Good Afternoon" Sarutobi said smirking and waking out of the chambers while whistling a merry little tune.

_**Naruto's Appartment**_

Kakshi and team had finally gotten tired of waiting and Sakura tried to take down Naruto's apartment door. As soon as her fist landed on the door she was shocked with 100 volts of electricity and passed out on the ground. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other and Kakashi sighed. "One of us needs to take her to the hospital." Sasuke looked at him and glared Kakashi sighed picked the girl up bridal style and rushed her to the hospital to tend her injuries. Sasuke looked at the door stoically and then noticed the doorbell to the side of the door and promptly face faulted with a giant sweat drop on his head. 'How could Kakashi miss the damn doorbell I mean its right there. Sakura is freaking retarded who the hell goes and tries to breakdown someone's door and even if you do what the heel makes you think the person on the other side won't just kill you thinking you an intruder. Idiot's the both of them.' Sasuke got up and hit the doorbell after a few minutes he heard footsteps when the door opened there stood Naruto clad in long black pants tied with tape near his black ninja sandals and a black and dark silver shirt that had on the back in gold an oni mask with the words Onikami the inside of the apartment was well kept even if the paint was pealing and the walls were cracked in places and a few other not to noticeable problems (genjutsu to cover the real stuff up). He knew this because Naruto turned his back to him for a second to move something. Naruto invited Sasuke in for a minute Sasuke declined and told him to remember to come to the training grounds for tomorrow. Naruto asked where Kakashi-_sensei _and Sakura-_chan_ were with much venom. Sasuke stared at him for a bit then warily told him that Sakura had tried to break down his door and because of it was knocked unconscious. Naruto snickered at this and Sasuke again stared. He then told him that Kakashi got stuck with taking her to the hospital. Naruto laughed so hard that he fell to the ground and was wheezing about his ribs hurting. Sasuke once again stared at him only this time longer than before.

"What's the matter Sasuke-_kun_ see something you like" Sasuke snapped out of it and flushed, Naruto just lauhed uproariously in his mind at the "poor" Uchiha.

"What the hell do you mean dobe?" Naruto snickered the insult was too petty for him to care. He smiled told Sasuke that he would be there and then shut the door. Allowing the Uchiha to seethe in front of the door to his apartment meanwhile laughing all the way to his baedroom.

_**Council Meeting Room**_

Sarutobi strode into the council chambers and sat behind the large desk. The clan heads tickled in until all were seated. Sarutobi smiled a slightly evil smile and the clan heads shivered slightly.

"Now that everyone is here lets begin. I will reform the council both sides actually however there are a few stipulations you will all will agree to before I give you any power at all I will write this on a scroll just incase and have you all sign it. First neither the shinobi council nor the civilian council interfere in any shinobi or child of shinobi's life the Hokage will pass the judgement and if there is no Hokage at the time then the oldest clan head will pass down judgement. Second no laws will be allowed pertaining to any civilian or Shinobi's right to marry or have children. Third each clan head other than the founding clans shall have two votes. The founding clans will have three. However as stated in the contract signed by the council as a whole the Hokage will have final say unless there is no current Hokage in which case it will be turned to the oldest clan head." Surprised at the low amount of things to go through they readily agreed and signed the scroll. Sarutobi then told them he was going to reform the civilian council but with people he trusted. "Then it's off to visit my grand niece and make sure she isn't scaring the crap out of my family too much." The council was surprised they had no idea sarutobi had a grand niece. Then rightly concluded that she wasn't mentioned before because the previous council members would have tried to force her into marriage.

_**Next Day Konoha Southern Gate**_

Four people were approaching the gate when the guards got a look at them they almost weren't able to hold back a nosebleed that would send them into the wall and nock them out luckily they were able to remain conscious even if they were dizzy from the blood loss. The first woman all the way to the left was a tall red head with a slender figure, long legs, curves in all the right places, big red eyes that if they were used in a puppy dog look would make any man or even woman give in, CC to D cup breast and her skin was lightly tanned. Next to her was a tall man with a giant sword strapped to his back a facemask on the lower part of his face and dressed in anbu gear with his short brown hair standing up slightly. Next to him was Haku and next to her was Narami Namikaze. When they reached the gate the guards stuttered a halt and asked for name and papers. Kyuubi stepped forward and said in a voice commanding voice.

"We are here for the chunin exams we are from onigakure. This is Zabuza." The man smirked behind his mask when the guards looked at him in fear.

"This is Haku Yukigumo." The girl bowed to them and the guards gave her a perverted stare, which immediately stopped when they heard a growl from Zabuza.

"This is Narami Namikaze." The two looked at the orange haired girl she gave them a slight wave and they bowed to her.

"I am temporary OniKami as our village calls it's leader." The two bowed to her as well and she presented their papers. They were about to leave when the guards stopped them once more.

"Hey wait. Where is your third participant?" they smirked.

"Well actually the Hokage-san has her at the moment. Her name is Hikari Saruryu and she is a relative of his that returned to the village sometime in the last few days or so." The guards paled at the news and started to shake. They were afraid for the genin that were going to join the exams. The four stepped into the village and Kyuubi headed to the Hokage tower while the others left to look around.

_**Hokage's Office in the Tower**_

Kyuubi made her way to the Hokage's and when she attempted to go past the waiting area the receptionist stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama is expecting a very important person from onigakure." Kyuubi stared at the woman. The woman flushed slightly and then Kyuubi used her looks to get by and the receptionist cracked and allowed her to pass. (Ultimate puppy dog jutsu you cannot resist) Kyuubi walked into the Hokages office and the Hokage was surrounded by the jonin and Kakashi was just going to vote his team.

"Team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Although Naruto is the worst on the team I believe they are ready for the exam." Iruka was about to comment when Kyuubi cleared her throat. Everyone turned to her and the jonin then turned back to the Hokage questions on their face. The Hokage smiled genially and motioned them all to leave the new person and himself alone. After they had all left Kyuubi made a gesture in front of the Hokages desk and a very tasteful yet comfortable armchair appeared. The Hokage gaped at her before she sat down the Hokage looked to want to ask a question but Kyuubi interrupted him.

"I believe that we are here to discuss the allowance of my villages ninja along with your grand niece." Was curtly said and Sarutobi nodded agreeing.

"Well Onikami-san I think it is a great idea the kazekage and my student Jiraya will be coming and it would be great to have what is considered a kage in you country among us." Kyuubi smiled at the unknowing third and nodded her head with a snap of her fingers a Kage hat appeared with the kanji for oni on it.

"Well Hokage-san I am told to speak for Onikami-sama and act as him for this little excursion. He is engaged in more important matters at the moment and as such he has asked for me to take his place. Now I'm not as strong as Onikami-sama as he is a god but I am close enough to help out. I look forward to seeing if you grandniece can keep up with my Genin." Kyuubi said standing up and shaking the old Hokage's hand. She then asked if he would like to go get some lunch he agreed and they walked off to a close by restaurant.

_**Koankuro and Konohamaru's Confrontation**_

Naruto rushed around the corner and saw what he thinks is a guy but isn't sure in a cat suit and make up on his/her face scowling at the little boy konohamaru. He then noticed the beautiful blond Kunoichi next to the boy/girl in make up. Sakura was in was just behind konohamaru asking the person to let him go.

"Come on Kankuro let the boy go what if _she _sees us?" Temari asked looking around nervously kankuro looked over his/her shoulder and just gave Temari an annoyed look.

"Well she's not here right now and what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Temari looked at kankuro in shock apparently either his/her bravery or stupidity knew no bounds and those there were willing to bet on stupidity. Naruto was about to go knock some sense into the visiting ninja when a girl with brown hair came around the corner spotted Kankuro and rushed up to him/her and demanded the release of her nephew. Kankuro was again about to say something when to new arrivals appeared from around the corner Haku and Narami looked around spotted Naruto squealed like fan girls and jumped him. Every guy was looking at Naruto in and thinking 'lucky bastard' while a good portion of women had tick marks and were leaking a little bit of killing intent at the two girls who were oblivious to it as they continued touching their prize and feeling up the muscles hidden under that jumpsuit.

"What the hell is going on here?" Everyone looked to see Sasuke had just turned the corner wit a rock in his hand that if thrown would have caused Kankuro to release his/her grip on konohamaru. Everyone but Naruto and the two girls stopped and turned to the Uchiha. Their was a high tension in the air when they heard something that would make them all the girls blush and some of the guys jealous.

"So big" Haku said with a sexy slash lusty tone of voice. Narami looked at what Kau was touching and grabbed a hold as well. Naruto moaned and pleaded with them not to do that in public or he was going to have to punish them. More than a few men were out with nosebleeds and a few women were drooling and had a bit of blood dripping from their noses all of the people suddenly had to leave and there was quite a bit more moaning but not from Naruto or the girls. When Naruto was finally able to get up the Genins were looking at him except Haku and Narami who were still groping him while casting glares at each other every few minutes.

"Girls can you please stop its very distracting." Reluctantly the two girls stopped and finally notice the other girls leering at their Naruto and glared at them. "Well you in the tree you can come out." Sand appeared next to Temari and Kankuro. When the sand fell there was a girl with red hair and dark circles under her eyes. The most surprising thing was the blood dripping from her nose. Kankuro and Temari stared at her then smiled slightly their eyes slightly wide in shock. She looked at them noticed their looks.

"What?" The two were startled out of their amusement by her glare they just point at their nose and then to her. She brought a hand up to her nose and wiped under it and then put her hand in front of her nose. What happened next caused Temari and Kankuro to fall on their ass and laughed. Gaara looked at the blood on her hand and blushed brightly and suddenly she was wrapped up in sand and disappeared. The others were confused through the whole ordeal and decided to leave Naruto being the slightly nice person he was walked over to the two an helped them get up asked them their names and kissed the back of Temari's hand before he told them they would meet again. If he had stayed a bit longer he would have seen Temari's bright red blush.

_**Hotel Sand-nin Are Staying In**_

Gaara is in front of a mirror wiping the blood away from her nose not really understanding all-that well what the hell happened to her. As she went over what happened again more blood spurted from her nose. She also felt hot and flushed and in between her thighs was aching. Not really understanding what was going on she rubbed herself trying to ease the aching. Needless to say when Temari and the others got back they couldn't sleep and it didn't help that Temari's voice joined in.

_**Academy**_

Naruto and his team arrived they walked up the stairs and saw a bunch of Genin crowded around a door that said 301 and two "Genin" outside of the door not allowing the others to pass. A girl with her hair in buns that made Naruto think of pandas walked up to the genin.

"Please let us in we trained so hard to get here." She pleaded her eyes big and round in a puppy dog jutsu that caused many of the guys there to instantly want to grant her every wish. The Genin almost succumbed to the awesome might of the jutsu but in the end just backhanded her away from them. Sasuke then was about to walk up t them and say something stupid like "dispel the genjutsu" when Naruto grabbed him and bodily tossed him down the hall towards the stairs subtly lying down a genjutsu to detract attention from them. Sakura came in to punch him for hurting her "Sasuke-kun" when he grabbed her arm and twisted a sickening crack was heard to the three and Naruto tossed her after the Uchiha. When he got there he saw Sakura crying like the weak hypocrite she is and got angry smacked her and told her if she tried to punch him again he would break another bone before he healed her arm. Seeing that he wasn't joking they walked in front of him while Naruto savored their fear of him and the silence gained from attacking the fan girl back. 'Why I never did that before I have no clue. Hmm so it seems after so long my attitude is changing back. Hmm well nothing to worry about for now.' Lee appears and kicks the stuck up Uchiha's ass and when said Uchiha demands Naruto heal him he snaps a bone and then heals it. Sakura is looking angry and ready to attack when Naruto turns to her and glares she instantly shrinks back as she remembers what happened last time she tried to attack him. Inner Sakura is just thinking things like "wow what a man" and more perverted things if the drool and blood is anything to go by.

A/n. Sorry to Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi fans but they will be bashed I might even give them the chance to improve if its voted for highly.

**Harem Updated please go have a look.**

I used his or her incase some people actually want to see a female Kankuro.


End file.
